Una Nana para Lala
by kathsans
Summary: Como su nombre lo indica... esta nana es para esa muñeca... situado en el tomo 2 del manga de D.gray Man. dedicado a La Mascarada


**Una Nana Para Lala** by kathsan

"Y la niña se sentó al regazo del abuelo...

-Dime abuelo, ¿era tan linda su voz?

-Si, dulce, su voz era tan melodiosa que las aves no le podían opacar... "

_De la ternura de tu voz me doy cuenta que lo que me dijiste era cierto... _

_En los días en que la oscuridad se adueña de mi mente y mi corazón, esa voz resurge en mi mente para darme esperanza... _

_Dime, niña, ¿me dejaras oír tu voz hasta el día en que perezca?_

_Ya mi destino fue sellado_

_Y mi corazón roto tantas veces... ¿serás tu quien lo alivie?_

_Compláceme ese deseo, este humilde ruego... _

_No pido mucho, ya hace tiempo que deje de pedir grandes hazañas... _

_Tu voz es mi bálsamo para esta soledad que se agranda con los arañazos del tiempo y el olvido... _

_Estarás aquí, verdad? hasta el final, ¿me lo juras?_

_Eres lo único que me queda, lo único que no me ata a la locura eterna_

_shhhh escucho pasos... alguien viene_

_Quédate niña, te acogeré en mis brazos_

_No te separes de mí_

_Nos buscan y no se cual es motivo_

_Aunque creo recordar vagamente el porque_

_Lala, querida, no me he dado cuenta... _

_Tu mano, la había lastimado en la caída... _

_No quiero hacerte daño, pero parece que seré tu ruina si permaneces a mi lado_

_¿Que dices niña? que no ha sido nada?_

_no hay caso contigo... te adoro tanto que no puedo regañarte_

_¿Que pasa?_

_¿Que han herido al rubio?_

_¿Que haces? ¿Cantar? Nos encontraran, niña... _

_¿Que era un copia? no entiendo lo que me cuentas_

------------------------------------------------------------

Lala se encontrara frente a frente con Allen... quizás sea su única salida... ya sabia cual era su destino cuando escucho sus pasos

Rogara y implorará por su vida...

Sólo por hacer feliz a su maestro...

Ella lo guiara a salvo como una plegaria invisible, hecha melodía y dolor al mismo tiempo

Y cuando tenga deseos de largar en llanto, dará cuenta de una dura realidad...

Y planteara su verdadera duda existencial...

_"Guzoru, ¿soy una muñeca?"_

Y la duda fue planteada… aunque sabia cual era la respuesta

_"¿Por que mentiste?"_

_  
Niña... eras la única que no me rechazo como lo hicieron los que dicen llamarse humanos_

_Y cuando preguntaste por entonarme una canción, a mi, a quien todos le daban la espalda... _

_  
Te convertiste en lo más preciado que podía tener... _

_"¿Que esperas!! Toma su corazón! mi deber es proteger la inocencia, no escuchar los caprichos de una marioneta..." _

No hagas caso, mi niña, eres mas humana que ellos que lo son desde que nacieron

_  
"se cual es motivo por lo cual esos hombres vinieron hasta este páramo olvidado por el tiempo"_

_  
No quiero que ellos te destruyan... seré yo quien lo haga... cuando llegue mi momento y te libere de tu promesa_

_  
"te imploro a ti...déjame vivir con el hasta el final" _

Y el grito se oyó agudo en el pobre eco del recinto casi derruido por los años... e hizo mella al parecer en uno de ellos

_  
" No lo entiendes, ¿verdad novato? no estamos aquí para hacer beneficencia!!! "_

"_Eres un estupido si piensas que entregando tu inútil vida podrás salvarlos"_

_"Tonto... ¿razones nobles dices? esa cursilería ya no es nada para mi"_

_" Tu sensiblería barata te hará perder la vida, reacciona estupido!"_

_"Quiero proteger todo lo que pueda"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Akuma apareció en escena... derrumbando todo a su paso... Se apodera de sus victimas y solo una palabra despertó a Allen

_"Guzoru" _

La batalla es encarnizada... pero el inexperto joven que hace su acto casi quijotesco casi pasa a mejor vida

_"te salve, idiota... lo que haces me irrita, no dejes que te maten"_

Y de un certero disparo exorcizan al demonio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"se parara pronto, ¿verdad?"_

_"si, estuvo 500 años... no es la misma de entonces... lo hará por si sola"_

_Maestro, ¿que tal una canción? _

_¿Que canción quieres, maestro humano?_

Y la melodía empieza... una dulce nana para un niño, a ese niño que la hizo humana por ochenta largos años

_"Dime oh, ángel, _

_Cuales son tus deseos, _

_Cuales son tus pesares, _

_Que estaré aquí, al lado tuyo_

_Para alivianar tus heridas graves_

_Dime, Oh ángel _

_Que cuna es la que prefieres_

_Dulce arrullo de las espumas del sur_

_Las ventiscas suaves del norte_

_Que harán de plata tu cuna _

_Y de seda tu manta_

_Dime Oh, Ángel_

_Que podría hacer por ti?_

_Tú me has dado la vida... y yo la di... por... ti... _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de tres noches, en las que el corazón humano dejo de latir... Lala hizo silencio...

Allen la tiene en sus brazos, frágiles... ya casi sin movimientos...

_  
"Dejaste que cumpliera mi promesa... gracias"_

_"Ella se parecía a mi... no me dejare morir hasta no cumplir mi promesa"_  
Un pensamiento perdido que no conocerá la voz… quizás porque Kanda no se atreverá a mostrarse débil ante los demás…

**Nota de la Autora:**

No queria dejar de pasar la oportunidad de agradecer a Masky que me haya metido en el mundo de D gray Man, siendo que todo empezo cuando le propuse de regalo de cumpleaños un fic y ella eligio este manga. Y me proporciono el enlace para descargarlo. 

**Y lo mejor de todo es que esto fue "parido" en un Chat el mismo dia de su cumpleaños… asi que es voluntad mia y de ella de no alterar ningún texto de este fic desde entonces. **


End file.
